indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Wedding Anniversary (2017 film)
| writer = | starring = Nana Patekar Mahie Gill Priyanshu Chatterjee Sanket Choukse | music = Abhishek Ray | cinematography = Shanti Bhushan Roy | editing = Aseem Sinha | studio = V K Productions | distributor = Bharat Shah | released = | runtime = 108 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | gross = 0.24 crore }} Wedding Anniversary is an Indian Hindi-language romantic drama film, directed by Shekhar S Jha, produced by Kumar V Mahant and Achut Naik, and presented by Bharat Shah. The film stars Nana Patekar and Mahie Gill in leading roles and was released on 24 February 2017. Plot Kahani (Mahie Gill) and her husband Nirbhay (Priyanshu Chatterjee) had planned to celebrate their wedding anniversary in Goa but due to some last minute work Nirbhay stays back and Kahani has to travel alone. While she waits for her husband in Goa, she picks up a book to read written by her favourite author Nagarjun (Nana Patekar) and after a short while a visitor rings the doorbell of her house who turns out to be none other than Nagarjun himself. The conversation that follows between the two of them where Nagarjun talks about love, it's true meaning and the relevance it has in our lives forms the crux of this film's story. Cast * Nana Patekar as Nagarjun * Mahi Gill as Kahani * Priyanshu Chatterjee as Nirbhay * Shruti Marathe * Priya Tandon in a cameo appearance * Asma Badar * Kanika Dang * Sneha Gupta * Bhumika Gurung * Yatin Karyekar * Asad Khan * Krishanu * Abhishek Ray * Rahul Prakash * Shanti Bhushan Roy * Neha Sharma * Shruti Sharma * Bhupesh Singh * Yajuvendra Singh * Tamara * Tejan Yadav Production Filming The entire shooting of the film was done in Goa in May and June 2015. Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 21:25 | language = Hindi | label = Zee Music Company | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} The music for the film is composed by Abhishek Ray, while the lyrics have been penned by Abhiruchi & Manvendra. The music rights are bought by Zee Music Company. | title1 = The Rainbow Song | length1 = 4:12 | lyrics1 = Abhiruchi Chand | extra1 = Abhishek Ray & Bhoomi Trivedi | title2 = Dhinchakk | length2 = 3:59 | lyrics2 = Abhiruchi Chand | extra2 = Abhinanda Sarkar | title3 = Ittefaqan | length3 = 5:07 | lyrics3 = Manvendra | extra3 = Abhishek Ray & Amika Shail | title4 = Aaiye Saiyan | length4 = 3:36 | lyrics4 = Manvendra | extra4 = Bhoomi Trivedi | title5 = Bidesia | length5 = 4:31 | lyrics5 = Manvendra | extra5 = Ustad Rashid Khan }} Critical reception Mihir Bhanage of The Times of India found the film to be boring and gave it a rating of 2 out of 5 saying that, "If you have issues in your love-life, visit a marriage counsellor. Wedding Anniversary will only add some phrases to your Hindi/ Urdu vocabulary." Nandini Ramnath of Scroll said that, "‘Wedding Anniversary’ is as much fun as a divorce hearing". Vishal Verma of Glamsham gave the film a rating of 1 out of 5 and said that, "Wedding Anniversary is an unintentional horror that makes us wonder what on earth are talents like Nana Patekar and Mahie Gill doing in this flick?" References External links * * Category:2010s romantic drama films Category:Indian romantic drama films Category:Indian romantic musical films Category:Indian films Category:2017 films Category:Historical romance films Category:UTV Motion Pictures films Category:Films shot in Goa